Too Young To Die
by Writer's Block247
Summary: AU: What if Mimi had died in the movie? Told from the viewpoints of Roger, Mark, Collins, Benny, Joanne and Maureen. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT. Everything belongs to Jonathon Larson (RIP).

A/N: I got this idea in my head and I wanted to write it before it disappeared.

Genre: Tragedy/None

Rating: M

Summary: AU: What if Mimi did die in the movie? Told from the viewpoints of Roger, Mark, Collins, Benny, Maureen and Joanne. ONE SHOT!

**Too Young To Die  
**By Writer's Block247

----------------  
MARK'S POV

I can't believe Mimi was taken from us at such a young age – she was only nineteen – too young to die. Roger is a total wreck – he's holding her limp body and crying. She was a sweet person – even though she and Roger did fight sometimes, but still. It was such a shock when Roger finished singing Your Eyes and then Mimi just died. All of us are crying – especially Roger – he's crying the hardest and loudest of any of us. I just stay out of the way – I've seen this before, Roger loses someone dear to him – like April or Angel. It's too hard to put into words what he's thinking right now. All I can say for Roger is that I hope that he doesn't go back to his old self before he met Mimi, just after April died. The good people in Roger's life are always taken away from him – which is so not fair to Roger or me because I'm the one who has to take care of him when Collins is away teaching at NYU. I have to make sure that Roger doesn't do anything stupid when I'm not at the loft. I've been through this enough times to say that Roger will go totally angst for about a year and completely shut himself out from the world. I know everything will turn out all right in the end.

-------------------  
JOANNE'S POV

Oh my God, I can't believe what's happened! Roger's singing Your Eyes to Mimi one minute, and then the next, she's gone. I just wish that Mimi had gone differently – not from AIDS or anything, but just had died peacefully. Roger's a total wreck – he's crying and sobbing so loudly, which I can totally understand. I wish that there was something I could do, but I know there's nothing – it's too late. Roger's now walking around the room, throwing things and wishing that he were dead. Maureen and I are sobbing hysterically – Collins and Mark comforting us the best they can. I know that everything's going to be okay in Roger's life – I know that he lost April, his former girlfriend, and then we lost Angel – the glue who held us all together. Now he lost Mimi. I know Mark's trying to comfort Roger, but Roger's not listening. Maureen comes over to me, sits in my lap and buries her face in my chest. I stroke her hair and try not to cry. But I know its okay to cry, so I do. Not out loud, but in my heart, where it hurts the most.

-----------------  
BENNY'S POV

When Mark told me that Mimi died, I couldn't believe my ears. I had had a relationship with her three years ago, but that ended when I dumped her for Allison. It was wrong to break up with Mimi, but I had to do it. Now she's gone forever and there's nothing I can say or do to bring her back.

---------------------  
MAUREEN'S POV

Everything's happening so fast – one minute, Roger is singing Your Eyes to Mimi and then she's gone…just like that. Life is a very valuable thing – it's too damn short to be taken for granted. Mimi was really sick when Joanne and I found her on a park bench. She was so skinny and weak, we were afraid that she wasn't going to make it. She told us that she wanted to go with Roger to be with him. Of course, Joanne and I carried her to the loft. She died twenty minutes later in Roger's arms. She was such a sweet and wonderful person. I'll never forget that little girl for as long as I live.

------------------  
COLLINS' POV

I can't believe she's gone from our lives forever. She was such a special person to all of us – especially Roger. Roger was the one who cared for her the most out of all of us. We loved Mimi like she was our sister – which she was – in a way. I really don't know what's gonna happen with Rog. I just hope that he doesn't blame himself for Mimi's death. Then he'll go totally angst on Mark and I, just like he did when April died. I'm gonna miss both my girls – Angel and Mimi. God bless both of you.

-----------------  
ROGER'S POV

She's dead! My Mimi – gone forever! Why the hell did she have to start using – again? She used to come to the Life Support meetings all the time, but then she stopped going. I would ask her what was going on, and she would just snap at me, which she had never done before. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do now. I feel like this is my fault somehow, which it truly is. If I hadn't wrote that song for her, she would still be alive. Also, the way that I acted at Angel's funeral, that was a mistake. I would've been so much better off if I hadn't met her in the first place. There will never be another woman for me – not now and not ever! I'm sick of death! April, Angel and Mimi are gone forever! I will never forget them for as long as I live.

There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today

* * *


End file.
